justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: ALL-STARS - Episode 8
'INTRO' Hello and welcome y'all! Today, it is a very special episode as I also hinted on Stanley's Show ( if u wanna get more hints, follow the link and read the juicy interview! ). ...... It's THE COMEBACK MOMENT!!! It's finally here and every single eliminated ALL-STAR will get a chance to win their spot back and play the game again. Plus, another change that will happen is the CV drop. From now on, your CV scores won't be converted to a "/10" sxale but to a "/5" one instead. More info about how the comeback will work below. ;)... Now, on to the challenge!!! :D 'HOW IT WORKS' Y'all already know, but let me say it again. Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10. This will be your CH ( Challenge ) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 10 scale grade too. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The ALL-STAR with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The ALL-STAR with the lowest score though, will get eliminated. . . . . . . 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 8 - "ROSES"' Well, before assigning your challenge, let's see first how the comeback will work. Each eliminated ALL-STAR has an average CH score of the time they played and an average CV score. The one with the highest add-up will re-enter the competition.... BUT....even though the average CHs are already determined, the CVs are not yet because a final CV will happen right now! The wiki pubic will get to vote for who they want to come back and their vote will affect your scores, thus, the final result. Good luck! ;) Oh! I almost forgot! The ALL-STAR that will be eliminated in this episode, will actually join the running to come back as the last eliminee in the game that will possibly get a 2nd chance. Now, on to "Roses"! As you might know, I am a HUGE fan of The Chansmokers. One of their songs that really makes me feel nostalgia is Roses. Well, as you might have already understood, this time your song assignement is Roses and yes, it is a coach+background design challenge but it's not just that. Each ALL-STAR will be assigned to a different rose color. When these colors are given to other people, the gesture means a different thing, depending on the rose(s)'s color. Here are your assignements: HeypplsOfficial - PEACH Roses ( Desire ) JDisbae - ROSE Roses ( Grace ) JohnJD1302 - YELLOW Roses ( Joy ) Matusmati - RED Roses ( Love ) MikeyRocks33 - BLACK Roses ( Farewell ) SonGotan25 - LAVENDER Roses ( Enchantement ) YoSoyAri - WHITE Roses ( Purity ) . and now the requirements for this challenge: . What you must have: 1. It must be a solo dance 2. Use your paired emotion as inspiration. We must feel the vibe. 3. Use your roses color in your scheme as a basic color. 4. Use more roses and other flowers in your design ( BG or coach ) that make good matches. . Good luck!-Inspire me! ;) SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . 'THE ALL-STARS' HEYPPLSOFFICIAL_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png JDISBAE_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png JOHNJD1302_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png MATUSMATI_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png MIKEYROCKS33_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png SONGOTAN25_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png YOSOYARI_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' (RESULTS:) HeypplsOfficial (6) JDisbae (6) JohnJD1302 (8) Matusmati (2) MikeyRocks33 (4) SonGotan25 (2) YoSoyAri (2) .'' ''Eliminees: ''(RESULTS:)'' JD123456 (6) JustVladik4Kides (7) Queen of Snakes (12) XinaGrimmieLove (6) . Please submit asap. Don't take a lot of days. The ideal would be 2 days but that's not a deadline. Good luck all of my all-stars! :) . ''AFTER THE CREATION PROCESS:....'' '''THE CREATIONS ' 1uedvg.gif|'JDisbae''' JohnJDTGDGEpisode8Submission.png|'JohnJD1302' Roses Gameplay.jpg|'Matusmati' TGDG_EP8.jpg|'MikeyRocks33' roses sq.png|'HeypplsOfficial' ROSES.png|'YoSoyAri' TGDGASEp. 8SG25.png|'SonGotan25' ' 'THE JUDGING' Welcome everybody! This judging here, is one of the most special ones this cycle. After wnnouncing who will get eliminated, I'll also announce who will come back! Thus I may say, good luck to the ALL-STARS still standing and the ones that once fell. Good luck! ;) 'First up, JDisbae. Good job! I mean, it ain't a masterpiece but it's pretty enjoyable. It WAS Graceful and what I really really liked is the transition from nostalgic painting to neon/electric rose background. Good job! :). ''JohnJD1302.'' Yours was ok. I mean, I appreciate the self-drawing effort but I think the whole thing was too bright ( in color ). On the other side, you were to express Joy so I take that as a good. What I liked is that you did not stick to only yellow, which is the color you were assigned to, but you also added a bit of purple on the coach. Liked that. ''Matusmati.'' Woah! LOVE it! It's the most realistic one when it comes to looking like a real JD gameplay. I mean, I'm shocked! It's awesome. The coach, the BG, it all screams JD and Love is surely there. Great job! Awesome! :D ''MikeyRocks33.'' One of my faves! Even though it's not the most JD-y, the emotion you had to express and the color you had to use, all click so well together. I'm blown by your design. Even a dark forest as the BG is a brilliant idea cuz it matches Farewell and Black. Awesomeness! :D ''HeypplsOfficial.'' Well, yours kinda looks cheap to me. :( ... I mean no offense but the roses on the BG and in front of the Character look like sth that doesn't belong here. Really. On the other side, your coach isn't something outta the ordinary either. I wish you would have done better... and I know you could... :( ''YoSoyAri.'' Not my favourite either.....Especially the placements of the BG objects seem so random....and also, the huge black "ROSES" text behind the coach is bad. What I liked though, is the coach design. I think she really potrays purity and so doesn your sky BG. You could have done way better though. Still, not the worst design I received on this episode though. ''Last but not least, SonGotan25''. Good job! I enjoyed it. I like how you expressed enchantement. The long dress, the silk hair and the BG really matched well together. Good job! Well, I'd like sth a touch more interesting, you know sth different but you did well. . '''CALL-OUT You heard the judging. Now, it's time to call you out from the best performance this episode, to the worst. First up.... . JohnJD1302. Congrats you made it on the 1st place once more!! You are safe. . MikeyRocks33. You are safe. .''' '''JDisbae. You are safe. .''' '''Matusmati. You are safe. .''' Only 3 all-stars are left.... . . '''HeypplsOfficial. You are safe. .' '. .' '. SonGotan25 '''and YoSoyAri', you are the bottom two. One of you will stay and one of you will sadly have to leave the competition. . Let the countdown begin. ''( SonGotan25 to the left and YoSoyAri to the right ) . . . . . The ALL-STAR that will stay is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SonGotan25. You are safe. You may join the others. YoSoyAri, You are eliminated. '.......BUT it's not over yet. As you know, the eliminees will fight for a spot back in the game. As an eliminee, you will fight too. You might be back. ;) . 'COME-BACK HEEEY! As I said, on this very episode, one of the eliminees will get a 2nd shot on the game. Well, now's the time when the eliminees will battle it out. JD123456, JustVladik4Kides, Queen of Snakes, Xina Grimmie love and now, YoSoyAri will now get their chance. . I've added-up each of the eliminees' average CH score and average CV score ( including this Episode's voting ) and now, I'll give you the results. . . First eliminee that will NOT come back, having the lowest score is... . . . . XinaGrimmieLove. You are not coming back. . next up, NOT to come back is... . . . . JustVladik4Kides. You are not coming back. . . Three eliminees are left. Either YoSoyAri, JD123456 or Queen of Snakes will re-enter the competition. Another one, NOT to do so is... . . . . YoSoyAri. You are not coming back. . . JD123456 '''and Queen of Snakes', you are the top two. Sadly though, only one can come back to the competition... . Let the countdown begin. ''( Queen of Snakes to the left and JD123456 to the right ) . . . . . The ALL-STAR that will come back to the competition is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Queen of Snakes. You are getting a 2nd chance!!!!. You may join the other ALL-STARS on the running. Good luck and Congratulations!!! Oh and btw, you will also receive your make-over and your voting promo will be uploaded.. See ya soon! :) 'JD123456. You are not coming back. '....I'm sorry my friend. :( Take care. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . My eliminees, you are all awesome. I will see you on the re-union. Bye-bye for now and take care. :) To the ALL-STARS on the running, I will see you on Episode 9 and remember, there is NO 2nd chance any more. Good luck. ;) ,your awesome host, N.Vel. Category:Blog posts